Sick
by Takuma
Summary: One-Shot- Who ever said saiyans couldn't get sick... were WRONG. This story could explain the details... BWAHAHAHA! Please read and review!


Okay... It's a Monday evening... and I am in SO MUCH PAIN. I don't know if I'll be going to school tomorrow... I hope not because I haven't EVEN started on my homework... and it's in all of the subjects I am talking at this moment... When will the torture ever end? Anyways...since I am convinced that I am sick and stuff... it has inspired me to write a fic about it. Yep... and it is gonna torture some poor defenseless soul... Most likely one of our saiyan friends... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-OW!... Ugh... I hate sore throats...Anyways... enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ and stuff, kay? But I do like to borrow the character for a while and put them thru cruel and unusual punishment. BWAHAHAHAH cough Ow? I really need to get some medicine... Ugh...  
  
Sick  
  
By Takuma  
  
_|_|_|_|_|_  
  
5:00 AM  
  
_|_|_|_|_|_  
  
The saiyan prince was sleeping soundly in his bed, beside his wife. It was the early morning hours, and his mental alarm clock would go off at any moment in his head. And it did a second or two later. Vegeta opened his eyes as he noticed Bulma cuddled up to him. He couldn't help but give a contented sigh. Things were good on this 'mud ball' of a planet as he called it so many times. He couldn't bring himself to the realization that he did love his new home. As the prince sat up in the bed slowly, he stepped out of bed and went to change into his training outfit.  
  
Moments later he was putting on his white boots along with a pair of white gloves, his FAVORITE white gloves. All finished! He checked to make sure everything was put on and not mixed up... and he headed out the door. He couldn't help but have this odd feeling in his throat. It didn't feel like it should... and he couldn't breathe thru his nose... He shook it off. It must have been something he ate. Bulma's cooking did not go well with him. As he opened the door, a tingling sensation came to his nose. It felt so strange! It was as if someone was tickling his nostrils with a feather! The urge became stronger, and stronger till...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bulma shot out of bed at the huge sneeze. She was now 'wide awake' and she looked around to see who made the horrible sound. She noticed a man's outline in the dark. Her eyes widened as she quickly looked around the room to hit him with. And on the floor beside her she found a bat. She gave a smirk as she snuck up behind him.  
  
Vegeta wiped his nose with a gloved hand as liquid goo started to come out of his nose. He noticed Bulma was awake, and he turned back around to see her.  
  
"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"  
  
Bulma hit the strange man dead on with the bat making him fall to the ground unconscious. She gave a hardy laugh as she felt along the wall of the door.  
  
"HA HA! You can't get away from me you pervert, even if you were-" She switched the light on to find her husband laying there with a HUGE bump on his forehead.  
  
_|_|_|_|_  
  
5:30am  
  
_|_|_|_|_  
  
Bulma gave Vegeta an ice pack as he glared at her sitting up in the bed. Bulma continued to mutter to herself at how stupid she was to attack her own husband! She looked to him with a look of regret on her face.  
  
"I'm so sorry Vegeta! I didn't know that was you!" she stated for the fiftieth time that morning. The prince snorted as he held the ice pack up to his bruised, and swollen forehead.  
  
"Who else would be in our room onna?" he asked smartly with a glare still plastered on his face. She sighed sitting beside him.  
  
"I don't know... It was such a horrible noise that had woken me up..." said Bulma looking up to the ceiling, "I mean... that sneeze could have scared little children away!" Vegeta fell over on the bed.  
  
"Thanks," he replied sarcastically.  
  
She blinked as she looked to her husband. "YOU were the one who sneezed?" she asked him.  
  
He looked to her, a feint blush could be seen on his face as he turned from her. She gasped.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me you have caught a cold..." Vegeta snapped his head back to his wife.  
  
"Are you crazy?! I am a saiyan warrior! Saiyan warriors don't get-" And the tingling sensation returned to Vegeta's nose.  
  
"ACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The prince fell over once again. Bulma just blinked. Vegeta began to rub his nose as more mucus came out of it. Bulma just kept her mouth open in amazement.  
  
Foot steps could be heard outside in the hallway. Both parents looked to the door as Trunks ran in looking around powered up in supersaiyan form.  
  
"WHERE IS IT?!" he looked around the room, "WHERE IS THE THING?!" he exclaimed again holding up a palm to different angles of the room looking for a non-existent foe. Bulma laughed as she slapped her husband on the back. Vegeta growled.  
  
"There is no trouble Trunks," she said as he continued to look around the room. Trunks turned to his mother slowly and put his hand down.  
  
"What do you mean 'No trouble' I heard something horrible! It woke me up from a good dream..." stated Trunks as he lowered his head.  
  
Both parents continued to look at him. "And what was this dream like?" Bulma asked her son.  
  
Trunks smirked, "I was crowned king of the saiyan!" The whole room seemed to grow still. The mother of Trunks turned to his father, and she slapped him upside of the head where the bruise was.  
  
"OW!" shouted Vegeta as he rubbed it, "What was THAT for?" he exclaimed.  
  
"THAT was for influencing my son!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean 'influencing YOUR son?! I teach him just fine!" he shouted, "It is YOU who is teaching him to be loud mou- aaaa-aaaa- AAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Vegeta blew himself over yet again. He sniffed trying to keep the mucus in his nose. Trunks just stared at his father.  
  
"Are you sick?" asked Trunks as he powered down and out of super saiyan mode. Vegeta's face turned red.  
  
"Of course no- AAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! !!" Vegeta rubbed his nose yet again. Trunks had a sweatdrop fall from the back of his head.  
  
"I guess that's a yes..." muttered the hybrid saiyan.  
  
_|_|_|_|_|_  
  
7:28 AM  
  
_|_|_|_|_|_  
  
Vegeta sat on the sofa with a blue flannel blanket wrapped around him. He glared at his wife as she walked in with random citrus fruits in a bowl and placed them on the coffee table in the room. She also had a huge pitcher of ice water in the other hand which she sat down beside the fruit.  
  
She walked back up to her husband and placed the back of her palm on his forehead and then on his cheek. She shook her head. "I can't say what had caused you to become sick..." she muttered aloud. The prince sneezed yet again almost causing the sofa to fall over.  
  
He spoke up in a scratchy voice, "This sneezing... or what ever it's called... does not affect me in any way! I'm a saiyan warrior! And saiyan warriors don't get sick!"  
  
"Oh really?" asked Bulma crossing her arms as she stared at her husband in an unbelieving manner. He nodded to her and stood up throwing the blanket to the floor of the room.  
  
"I need to train, not be stuck in here like a person who may be on their death bed!!!!!!!!!" he exclaimed. A few seconds later, goose bumps could be seen on Vegeta skin as he rubbed it slightly. His wife noticed this and picked up the blanket once more. She wrapped it around her husbands' shoulders and 'pushed' him onto the sofa.  
  
"You will be talking today off! You can NOT train, but you can do something that won't cause you to move around much. Got that?"  
  
Vegeta glared at Bulma. She sighed as she rubbed her forehead, "Alright... alright... If you need anything, call me or Trunks and we'll get it for you..."  
  
The prince blinked, and slowly a smirk to be seen on his face. Bulma shook her head, 'Why do I even bother?' she asked walking out of the room shaking her head.  
  
Leaving Vegeta in the room by himself, he looked to the different fruits that were brought to him. He was getting hungry... and anything sounded appetizing to the prince. He pulled out of the bowl, a small yellow fruit. He looked at it. He recalled seeing on before... but had never tasted it. He was amused by watching his son eat one before, who claimed it was very sour. But Vegeta, being his cocky self, he ignored the warning. HE began to peel the lemon, throwing the peel on the table and taking a HUGE bite of the fruit. HE began to eat it.  
  
'Not bad...' thought the prince as he began to chew it, 'Kind of sweet...' Then the juice assaulted the rest of his taste buds. His face scrunched up as he tried to swallow the lemon and his eyes were scrunched up too. Now he was able to experience the pain his son did a while back. As soon as the sour affect went away Vegeta glared at the remaining fruit and threw it out an open window. He immediately downed the whole pitcher of water.  
  
'UGH! That was NASTY!' The prince threw the bowl of fruit out the window. He slightly growled.  
  
"WOMAN!" he screeched. Immediately he regretted it. His throat started to burn. "******!!!!!" he exclaimed.  
  
Bulma arrived into the room a few moments later with her white lab coat on. "Is there something you need Vegeta?"  
  
The prince continued to hold his throat, and unshed tears came to his eyes. It hurt so badly! Bulma crossed her arms and just stared at her husband. "Are... you alright?  
  
Vegeta could only rasp out, "Hurts... pain... help..." he then began to sob silently. Bulma was totally taken back. Did Vegeta... the prince of all saiyans... just break down crying because of an illness he had? No... she wouldn't rub it in his face... at this time.  
  
"I'll get some medicine to numb your throat," she stated walking out of the room trying her hardest to not break down in laughter.  
  
_|_|_|_|_|_|_  
  
10: 55 AM  
  
_|_|_|_|_|_|_  
  
Vegeta, with the blanket still around him, was watching TV. Soap opera's to be exact. He was tired... his head began to pound as if he had a major head bashing in a war he fought many years ago. His whole body ached, and he couldn't speak after that little episode with trying to call his wife. He slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Unknown to a certain saiyan prince, two hybrid saiyan boys spied on the sick man. Both couldn't believe what they were witnessing. Vegeta was watching soap opera's, not to forget that he allowed the little black family cat to sit on his lap! Both boys slowly snuck into the room when they noticed Vegeta sitting perfectly still. They snuck up to him as quiet as mice and looked up to him. He was dead asleep. Vegeta's son began to smirk evilly.  
  
"Let's bring out the supplies..." stated the boy as he turned to his friend.  
  
_|_|_|_|_|_|_  
  
12:00 PM  
  
_|_|_|_|_|_|_  
  
The prince was still asleep. It was Bulma who had come up from her lab to heat up a frozen dinner... er... lunch. About to ask Vegeta what he felt like eating she walked into the living room.  
  
"Vege- Oh my kami..."  
  
And she saw it. Vegeta was on the sofa asleep, with the TV on to the soap opera channel... His hair was a bright green, with little bright pink bow ties. His face was covered in Bulma's make up, her very expensive makeup. Bright pink/red blush, dark blue eye shadow, lets not forget the eyeliner and mascara, and dark ruby red lipstick. She also could smell too much of her favorite perfume in the area. She looked down to see that his fingers were also 'made up', dark purple nail polish, need I say more?  
  
She tried her best to hold in her laughter; she just had to take a picture of some sort before she woke her husband up. She immediately ran out of the room to find a camera.  
  
Trunks and Goten came back into the room with a can of shaving cream and silly string.  
  
"Ready to finish the make over?" asked Trunks with a smirk.  
  
_|_|_|_|_|_  
  
12: 02 PM  
  
_|_|_|_|_|_  
  
Bulma walked back into the room with her camera. 'Oh this is PRICELESS!' she thought excitedly. As she made it into the room she noticed the two boys. Trunks was putting shaving cream on Vegeta's face to make it look like he had a beard, he also put it on his hair line while Goten was covering Vegeta's blanket with Neon Green and Pink silly string. Bulma started to roll the camera and video tape the boys in action. 'This IS priceless!'  
  
_|_|_|_|_|_  
  
12:05 PM  
  
_|_|_|_|_|_  
  
Bulma hid the camera back in her room and walked up to her husband. Vegeta was still sound-asleep. She tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Vegeta?" she asked him.  
  
The prince slightly groaned as he opened a sleepy eye to his wife.  
  
"Do you want me to bring in some soup for you? It's lunch time." Vegeta couldn't help but smirk. Why couldn't his wife treat him like this every day? He gave a slow, sleepy nod before she gave a smile and exited the room. The prince cuddled up in his blanket once more for a few moments till his wife came in with a huge tray. It had a HUGE bowl of soup along with a glass pitcher of lemonade... and a mirror?! He raised one drowsy eye.  
  
"Enjoy!" his wife exclaimed as she sat the meal beside him on the coffee table where the fruit once sat. Bulma noticed the spot empty and she scratched her head in curiosity on where it had gone. She left the room with a confused expression on his face.  
  
Vegeta turned back to the tray noticing the mirror. 'May be the woman wants me to see what I look like,' he gave a dark chuckle, 'I must look like crap from being sick and all. Oh the surprises that lay a head.  
  
+  
  
Trunks and Goten were out side playing a game when they heard a loud blood curdling, scream from the saiyan prince. Both boys gulped as they powered up and flew away.  
  
_|_|_|_|_|_  
  
5:48 PM  
  
_|_|_|_|_|_  
  
Vegeta was lying in his bed. He managed to get his face back to normal in about a 30 minute time period no thanks to the little demons from hell. His throat began to burn once again as he lay in bed. He would have killed those boys in an instant if he was better, but this illness had drained him of energy. Oh it was HORRIBLE! Unfortunately he wasn't able to stay up and plot about the little chibi's deaths since his eyes had became more droopy. He immediately fell asleep.  
  
_|_|_|_|_|_  
  
7:30 AM  
  
_|_|_|_|_|_  
  
Vegeta had been very tired the night before missing dinner, which was something he had NEVER done! When he woke the next morning he could have sworn his stomach would eat him alive! Although he did feel better from what he experienced in the previous day, he still slightly ached. It meant that he would soon be allowed to train! He slowly sat up from the bed, his wife at his side, and immediately became dizzy. It caused him to fall back into bed. His wife groaned as she looked to him and stretched.  
  
"Good morning Vegeta!" she sat up from her place at the bed, "Are you feeling any better?"  
  
He growled lying there, "My head is going to explode." Bulma shook her head as she gave him a small hug.  
  
"I'll bring you some breakfast. You must be famished from skipping dinner!" She put on a robe and headed out the door.  
  
_|_|_|_|_|_  
  
7:31 AM  
  
_|_|_|_|_|_  
  
Vegeta lay back in the bed and closed his eyes. He felt familiar ki energy when Bulma left to make something. He opened his eye to a little slit to notice his son come into the room with a tube of tooth paste and a jar of lemon juice. His inwardly cringed, 'Yuck...' His son crawled up to his bed and crawled up to his father with the two ceiled containers. He began to open the tooth paste.  
  
Vegeta immediately wrapped his arms around his son as he screamed in surprise and fright. The small chibi looked up to see his father half smirk, half glare at the boy. Trunks was FRIGHTENED. The foot steps of Bulma could be heard as the father tightly embraced his son. The mother of this small family walked in noticing this and she gasped.  
  
"Oh my..." she ran back to where her camera was and began to video tape. "Oh this IS PRICELESS!" she stated as the film began to roll once again.  
  
_|_|_|_|_|_  
  
HAH! And there is my story! I know I know... pointless right? I so happened to stay home from school because I was in so much pain from being sick the day before. I'm so glad I'm feeling much better. Anyways, Reviews? Love to see what you think about this. And tell me whether or not I should continue writing these one shot fics. Kay? Thanks!  
  
-The Crazy Writer-  
  
Takuma 


End file.
